1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, a connector that mates with a conjugate connector in order to link a first and second signal conduction means which terminates in each of the connectors. This system is configurable in that the particular location and operation of a keying mechanism is separate, relative to the case and insulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such connectors are utilized mainly, but not exclusively, for electrical conductors or optical fibers or even a combination of the two. Any floating or uncontrolled positioning of either the angular or axial movement of the insulator blocks located therein may compromise the quality of the connection.
Additionally, and more importantly, prior art keying schemes between such receptacle and plug assemblies are supplied to offer a number of fixed keying configurations or to particular customer specifications. Such manufactured systems prevent customer selection of a particular orientation of the keying means and relative insulator positioning. Further, such assemblies in the past have not been able to change their keying arrangement in the field or once obtained by the customer.
Connectors are utilized in various fields anywhere particular electric or optical signals or leads need to be conducted. Connectors are typically of two types, one being a so called push-pull type, comprising a male connector and female connector, which allows coupling between two axially moveable bodies and/or insulators. The outer body or plug assembly makes it possible to control a lock and pushing by which the two connectors of conjugate type may be locked together by pushing in one direction and unlocking by pulling out of body. The other type of connector relates to those with other connection means, such as snap fastening of one connection to the other or an equivalent thereof. The insert located within respective receptacle or plug assembly may be termed an insulator, even when the particular function does not insulate, for example for separation of the signal leads.
What is needed in the art is a connector having a configurable, selectable keying relative to the insulator and casing thereby allowing the end user to select their own keying schemes.